Jealously
by TehNicksterBoi
Summary: Percy thinks about his love life.


Lunch finally rolled around. Percy sat down at his table, and waited for his friends. He usually didn't have the third lunch period, but on days he had a quiz or a test in his third block class, he went to third lunch. Percy didn't mind. Annabeth had third lunch, so he actually liked going. He opened his lunch box as his two friends, Nico and Frank, slid in beside him.

"Hey guys." Percy said. They all said their hellos.

"Waiting for Annabeth?" Nico asked. Percy nodded.

His eyes were drawn to the occupants of the table across from him. Luke Castellan, and Leo Valdez. His mouth tightened at the sight of Luke. He didn't like him. Not one bit. Ordinarily, he'd ignore jerks like him, but what pissed him off to no end was that he and Annabeth were good friends. The only problem Percy had with that, was that Luke was either trying to steal Annabeth away from him, or get into her pants. Or both.

_Speaking of Annabeth... He thought._

Here she came now. She looked beautiful today. She had on a stunning, but causal black dress that wonderfully accented her beautiful curves and body. She smiled... But not at him. She didn't even seem to register his presence. She walked up behind Luke, and wrapped her arms around him, smiling, and nuzzling her head into his neck. Luke smirked, and hugged her back. Percy's head throbbed. Anger courses through him for a few moments, but then quickly gave way to sadness. This happened more and more frequently, every time he saw or heard about this. He would be angry for a few seconds, then depression would take its hold on him, and the thoughts would start.

_How could I ever be good enough for her? She's so damn perfect... Hell, she gives Luke and Leo more attention than me nowadays..._

Right on cue, she released Luke and walked over to Leo, giving him a huge hug. Leo looked kind of embarrassed. Percy sighed. At least Leo was nice, and he wouldn't want to just bang her. Leo was a nice kid. She finally let go of him, and walked over to Percy's table. She gave Frank a hug to rival Leo's, and walked around. Percy brightened, then fell again when she passed right by him and said hello to Nico. They talked for a little while as Percy silently ate. At last Percy felt arms around him, and a head resting on top of his. Her breasts lightly pressed against his back. He looked up and tried to smile convincingly. She bought it and smiled back.

"Hey Annabeth." He said.

"Hey Percy. Lunch yummy?" She asked. Percy smiled a real smile this time. Even in his saddest moments, she never failed to brighten his day.

"You're yummier." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"That was bad even for you!" She laughed. Percy always seemed to be able to make her laugh, and that was one of the reasons she loved him. Percy smiled. He brought his eyes back down, and they alighted on Luke's face. His happiness evaporated instantly. His face fell, and he wished he could be enough Annabeth.

* * *

Percy tore around the corner of the wooden box, and slid into the stacked tires, firing off several paintballs as he got into cover. Percy's paintballs tore through the air where his target's head had just been. Percy stayed in cover a moment more, than ran for a long row of wooden boxes, the same one his target was hiding behind. He peered around the corner, and saw his target still looking at the tires where Percy had just been. Percy leapt out of cover and fired off two rounds at his would-be attacker. The paintballs hit him in the hand and the back, with a satisfying sound. His enemy looked at him in surprise, but admiration at his tactics and swiftness.

"Out!" He yelled, lifted his hand, and began walking out. He had a smirk on his face though, but Percy couldn't tell why...

A second enemy who was behind a box popped up fully, but before he could shoot, a flurry of three paintballs struck him in the chest. Percy turned around and saw a teammate there, giving him a thumbs up. Percy nodded at him. A ref in bright green blew a whistle and called the victory to the red team. Percy walked back to the safe zone and took off his mask.

"Next game in three minutes!" The referee announced. Percy reloaded his gun and extra paintball canisters, then walked back onto the field.

Three minutes later, the game began, and Percy led the charge up a hill. Everyone got into cover as a flurry of enemy ammo rained down on them. Percy ducked behind the corner of a house. He turned to the left and looked around a corner.

CRACK CRACK CRACK.

Percy's spine exploded into agony, and he fell to the ground as he saw a person run by him. The enemy had shot him three times point blank in the back. Ordinarily, that would just hurt like a bitch, but it felt like his spine was broken. Dark spots swam in and out of his vision, and he tried to crawl to the sidelines. A referee noticed him and yelled.

"Woah, WOAH! Everybody, cease fire, CEASE FIRE!" He yelled. The last thing Percy saw was the guy who had shot him pull off his mask.

"Lu...k..."

He passed out.

* * *

"Hairline fracture, could be serious if he continues thrashing-"

"-give him a mild sedative to keep him from moving?"

Pain in his arm.

Unconsciousness.

* * *

Percy awoke slowly, through a haze of painkillers and drugs. His right hand felt warm. He turned his head over and saw Annabeth, smiling, but with tears running down her face.

"Hey baby." She said softly. Percy smiled a bit.

"Hey... How're you doing...?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that question." Annabeth said.

"I'll be fine... But why am I so heavily drugged?" He asked.

"Back surgery. You'll be okay, you'll just have to stay in the hospital for a bit." Percy nodded.

"Hey... This has been eating at me for a little bit, but... What's going on with Luke and Leo?" Annabeth looked at him.

"I'm allowed to hug my friends Percy." She said. Percy waved his hand as best he could.

"I know... But Luke is different. He wants you, and I'm scared that-" He was cut off as Annabeth lightly kissed him.

"Luke could never come between what we have. True love." Percy smiled, and in that moment, he knew everything would be okay.

* * *

**I'm going to admit, I was sooooooo tempted to end it depressingly. I might write and alternate ending, but hey, I promised something happy. This is kinda happy :P**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
